


Bewitched

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Necromancy, Witchcraft, Zombies, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley will not let this be the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

"No. No, they can't be gone."

 

"Ashley, it's been three weeks. You've attended their funerals, please - Can't you at least eat something?"

 

A woman with greying reddish-brown hair pulled tightly in a bun held her daughter's hand with concern in her eyes. An untouched plate of food sat in front of the younger girl, who had tired bags under her eyes and hollow cheeks. Her bright red hair was unbrushed and long and she wore the morning's pajamas even though it was 5:30 in the evening. She closed her tired eyes slowly and sighed. 

 

"I just...It was my fault, mom. I left him outside."  
  


"No, sweetheart, don't say that. It wasn't your fault at all. You were all scared, it wasn't anyone's fault."

 

Ashley only shook her head sorrowfully and went upstairs, leaving her mother to only stare wistfully in her direction. 

 

"Ashley...." She started, but stopped and went to clear the table of Ashley's untouched dinner plate. 

 

The redhead moved clumsily into her room, wiping her wet eyes and grimacing. 

 

"It's all my fault..." She couldn't bear to keep her eyes closed for too long; Whenever she kept them shut they were filled with images of gore and she could hear all the screaming, o dear make the screaming _stop -_

 

She moved her pillow on her bed and grabbed a thick book, opening it and turning the pages. 

 

One was unable to see the title with the way she held it, but as she read aloud the various pages it was clear what the book was for.

 

A withered, dead flower on Ashley's desk slowly bloomed with life once more.

 

Necromancy.


	2. Nonfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This won't work, Ashley. Listen to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO MAGE, BECAUSE THEY LOVE ASHLEY A LOT

A soft ringing bell sound chimed through the shop as a certain redhead entered. An older man with rounded glasses and mousy hair glanced up at the girl from the book he was reading behind the countertop. 

 

"You...cut your hair, Ashley." He noted, fixing his glasses as he took note of how the girl's previously long hair has been cut into a light pixie. 

 

"I felt like it needed a change." She smiled and tucked a stray couple of strands behind her ear. "How are you, Olson?" The man before her shrugged softly and pursed his lips. 

 

"I'm as fine as ever. How...are you doing?" Olson knew about Ashley's predicament. It was the only reason he'd allowed her possession of the book he'd lent her a week ago. "Did you raise the flower you'd said had died?"

 

"Oh, yeah. The book works fine~" Ashley smiled a proud smile. Olson furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Well, then....I'd like it back." 

 

"...What?"

 

"You heard me." Olson frowned. "You needed it for the flower, since you said it was so important to you, a-and I'd taken pity on you, I'd seen what had happened. But I know what's going to become of this, and Ashley...It won't go in your favor."

 

"You don't know that." Her voice was gone of emotion. 

 

"I do. Necromancy on human beings is a forbidden practice for a reason." Olson leaned across the counter. "Your plan...This won't work out, Ashley. Listen to me."

 

"Shut up."

 

"I only have the best interests in mind." The older man replied defensively. "For you and your friends."

 

"Shut up, Olson Wells!" Ashley shrieked, pulling at her hair in mild desperation. "You don't know anything! It was my fault they died, I have to correct it!"

 

"Let their souls stay at peace! Witchcraft is not for this kind of use! What would you gain? What would they gain? Return the book to me, please. I could help you conduct a seance, you could tell their souls about how you feel."

 

"That won't do anything." She shook her head. And looked down. "I...I was originally coming here to ask you something, but I've already gotten a damn answer."

 

"Ashley..."

 

"Goodbye, Olson." She turned, brushing her newly cut-short bangs out of her eyes as she turned to leave. "If I'm not back in the next week it means my plan worked."

 

"Ashley Eleanor McGull, I -"

 

"You sound like my dad." Ashley Eleanor McGull snorted. "Don't use your stupid mind-reading spell shit on me, jerkass. Have a damn nice day."

 

She left, slamming the door behind her. Olson Wells sighed softly, looking down. She'd first wandered into his bookstore upon note that it dealt with the occult; He'd always noticed she had a morbid fascination with the subject. 

 

Look where she was now.

 

This wouldn't end well.

 

As she walked down the sidewalk back to her house, Ashley felt a small smile tug at her lips. Who needed dusty old bookstore owners like Olson? Everything would go fine. 

 

She was sure of it.

 

It would go brilliantly, even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Olson's an OC. Fortunately, he only shows up in this chapter. Thanks for reading, sorry for the rushed ending! I was pressed for time.


End file.
